The Sacrifice
by Krin
Summary: Devi and Sickness venture forth into the night to escape Tenna. Finished story. Please R&R!
1. Out

**Hello! Welcome to this fic. I do not own Tenna, Devi, her lil' friend Sickness, or Spooky. Those belong to the Almighty You Know What.  
This be chapter one of four. Enjoy!**  
  
Out.  
  
That was the only word in Devi's head. It was all she could think, sense.  
  
Out.  
  
She felt it thudding in her veins, not an urge, but a command. A dull headache permeated her brain, and she rubbed her temples.  
  
Its origins weren't a mystery.  
  
Tenna shrieked, banging on her front door. You have to talk to me sometime! Tell me what you've been doing!  
  
Devi groaned. The unmistakable squeaking of a certain hated toy droned on incessantly. The noise at the door stopped, then a new sort of thud' followed immediately thereafter by a squeak.  
  
Thud-squeak! Thud-squeak!  
  
The headache wasn't going away.  
  
C'mon! Spooky wants to see you! He cares about you, too!  
  
So, Tenna was smacking Spooky against the door. Heh. Devi couldn't resist a slight smile. She turned the TV louder, even though she wasn't watching it.  
  
This isn't fair, Devi! You can't leave your only friends out here in this hallway! The neighbor children have that hungry look, and there's drool seeping out from under the door  
  
Out.  
  
Out.  
  
OUT!  
  
Devi's eyes snapped open. It wasn't Sickness, screaming from the back of her head. (Though the dolly was, in fact, screaming to get away. It found Tenna extremely annoying.) Her own sense of self-preservation had clawed its way to the top of her internal voices and was drowning everything else out.  
  
For the past week she'd been hiding, again. Sickness hadn't regrouped, Tenna hadn't bothered her, she had been hiding and painting. Thinking, too. Trying to stretch her thoughts out on canvas and put color to them. She had ended up with a portrait of a grotesquely fat woman. Different sections of her fat melted into small story boards, telling the horrible adventures that comprised Devi's social life. Epic Fats, Devi entitled it.  
  
You're being stupid! Tenna screamed, at last sounding angry. We just had a breakthrough, and now you're hiding away again! It's not fair, Devi! There are other people who care about you, you know, and you just-  
  
Devi grabbed her coat and wallet. She snatched the remote, punching at buttons until the TV went blissfully silent. She shut the lights off one at a time, checking each room to make sure nothing was out of place.  
A window at the back of her apartment opened out to a fire escape. She pulled the window open. Loud screeching ensued as ancient metal scraped against glass. Devi heard Tenna gasp.  
  
I know that sound! You're using the fire escape! With a final squeak, Tenna turned and fled down the hall. I'm gonna catch you, Deviiiiiii her voice faded.  
  
Not much time, Devi thought. Got to get out! She pulled herself through the window and out onto the rickety staircase. Rising adrenaline pumped through her as she flew down the stairs. The thrill of the chase got to her, and she grinned despite herself. There! A looming shadow; she could see the outline of Tenna's hair, and Spooky in her outstretched hand. Devi skidded around in a full circle and scrambled down an alley, laughing aloud.  
  
Ooo! I hear you! Tenna shrieked. Devi's eyes popped. The alley ended in a chain link fence.  
  
The squeaking! Devi whispered, horrified. The sqeeeeeaking  
  
Get up the fence! Sickness pleaded. Devi felt the dolly peering back behind her, fearing the ever-nearing cheerfulness.  
  
She took a deep breath, than flung herself at the fence. She clawed her way to the top, fingers digging into the twisted metal. Around, jump, and down! Devi scrambled behind a wall, flattening herself against the brick.  
Squeaking, nearer and nearer She saw Tenna's shadow standing by the fence.  
  
Tenna stood still for a moment. What's that?  
  
Squeak squeak.  
  
Yeah, me too. We don't _need_ that anti-social recluse to have fun. Let's go to that little pond we found and feed the ducks!  
  
No mind it's almost midnight, Devi thought, shaking her head.  
  
Well, Devi, you know where we'll be, said Tenna, and she blew a raspberry across the fence. Not like we want you, anyway. She stomped away like an angry little third grader.  
  
Devi waited a full minute before she relaxed away from the wall. Tenna didn't come back.  
  
Wee! Sickness giggled in the back of her head. That was fun. Do it again!  
  
Shut up. Devi shoved her hands in her pockets and walked. She passed several stores, windows dark, before Sickness spoke again.  
  
Where are we going?  
  
I don't know, Devi hissed. A homeless man peered at her from beneath his wool cap. She didn't look at him. Shut up, she whispered, I don't need any more people staring at me.  
  
She walked for a while, always checking the street names against the map in her head. She knew her city fairly well. Still, it wouldn't be the smartest thing to get lost late at night.  
  
Devi until she came to a subway station. MAG LEV shone in bright letters above the small plastic enclosure set away from the street. The seats inside were faded white. Devi strolled in, rubbing her hands together softly. Only one other person was there, waiting for the subway. He briefly glanced at her when she came in, than returned to the book in his hands. Devi arched a brow. It wasn't often a spiky-haired, metal encrusted Goth was caught reading a book. She sat at the opposite end of the small shelter, and read the poster hastily stuck up on the ceiling.  
  
MAG LEV: Magnetic Levitation. A diagram of the subway beneath outlined the all the stops as well as the tracks. Devi squinted. It wasn't quite a subway, as she had first thought, but a train that floated over the tracks. Oh well. It didn't concern her much.  
  
Where are we going? Sickness asked again, sounding vaguely bored.  
  
Somewhere, Devi thought back. I dunno. Maybe I can find someplace open this late. Someplace without jerks and bland people.  
  
Sickness laughed. _Maybe_ she said cruelly. And maybe Spooky will get sucked into a garbage disposal and actually get torn up.  
  
Devi smiled a little. Yes, she had tried it once. While Tenna was in the bathroom, Devi snatched up the chubby little squeak toy and shoved it down the garbage disposal. The sounds of its little squeaker thing brought Tenna running. Devi had pulled it out immediately.  
  
I was just, uh, washing him off, she had said weakly.  
  
Tenna grabbed him. Did she hurt you? she cooed, patting the plastic doll. Did the scary lady try to cut you up into little pieces and eat you for dinner?  
  
Sickness cut into the amusing memory. Woah, she said. Look at that guy.  
Devi glanced up. The guy on the other side of the enclosure was now holding a knife. It flashed around his hands as he twirled it, studying the motion of the blade.  
  
I like him. Let's go talk to him, Sickness said.  
  
Shut up! Devi hissed, gripping her seat. The guy looked over at her, and the blade vanished. In its place was the book. He arched a pierced eyebrow, and she looked away.  
  
Blinding lights flashed in the enclosure, indicating that the Mag Lev had arrived. Devi cautiously followed the guy through a door in the floor of the enclosure and down some steps. She jumped into the first door of the train that slid open.  
  
Fifteen minutes later she stepped out of the Mag Lev and walked up the stairs. They led to another plastic enclosure. She forced the name of the stop into a corner of her brain for recall later. Devi hugged her coat closer and left the enclosure.  
  
She peered down the road. A couple of street lamps and traffic lights, frozen green due to a lack of traffic, lit up the area. It seemed to be the edge of the city; the buildings were shorter and much further apart. Gravel and grass lined the ground on either side of the street. Devi crossed the road and headed down a short gravel drive that ran along side a large building. She saw neon red lights from the behind the building and heard a mixture of sounds: people talking, yelling, laughing, and music with a heavy bass beat.  
  
**Please review! :) Anyone who has read my stuff knows that I always give thank yous to reviewers. I appreciate it, damnit! Haha. Okay, I'm done.**


	2. Stabby Stabby Dressing

**Thanks to the following linklies for their reviews!**

**ArxSerpens (so very loyal, thank you!), The Maine Coon Cat, and Tenebrion Factor.**

Devi rounded the long building and squinted. THE SACRIFICE blared down at her in red neon letters. A small, dark club suitable for those who wander about at night. Devi turned to go.

Oh, come on. You've come this far. Go in.

"Shush," Devi murmured. The red lights flickered behind her.

Really, what do you have to go back to? Tenna and Spooky and... the ducks. Ducks, Devi! Really, just have a little bit of fun. Pleeease. I'm so bored in your head all the time.

Grr... Sickness was right. About the ducks.

Devi turned again, sighed, and walked up to the doors. Columns arched over her, supporting an elaborate overhang. Carved monsters and mythological creatures glared from tiger's eye stones. She pushed the heavy door open.

All her senses were assaulted at once. The place was shadowy, but not dark enough to get lost in. Giant speakers concealed as coffins in the corners of the walls blasted music. It smelled like food, good food. Greasy, deep-fried, stick-to-your-arteries food. The slick hardwood beneath her boots put an extra spring in her step, propelling her gently forward. The place looked like it was crammed with people, though that oppressing feeling of humanity wasn't in the air. Devi gaped for a moment, than removed her coat. It was warm inside. She stood near an ornate lecture, on which was a plaque that read, "We will seat you."

A harried and very pregnant-looking woman in sweats huffed over to the lecture, leaning heavily on it. She looked angry. "One minute," she said between breaths. She didn't seem irritated to see Devi, which was a nice change from the usual glares Devi got when stepping into restaurants. "I'd seat you, but I'm not really working tonight." She coughed, staring down the aisles at a very busy waitress. "Oh, what the fuck. Here," she grabbed a menu, than looked Devi up and down. "First time here? You got a date?"

"Uh... yes and no."

The woman licked her lips. "My name is Melanie," she said. "Welcome to The Sacrifice. Blah blah blah, let's get you a seat."

Devi blinked and followed Melanie. They walked past booths and huge circular tables where groups of people sat. All were dressed in black, or black and one other color. Some stared at Devi coolly, others ignored her. Precious few seemed like decent people, but Devi didn't wonder about their attitudes. She was busy looking at the walls and trying not to step on Melanie's heels.

Melanie stopped short. Devi didn't notice and slammed into her.

"Sorry," she muttered, grabbing the pregnant lady so she wouldn't fall over.

"That's okay," Melanie said quickly. "Damn! I forgot the Society of Fallen Werewolves was here tonight." She turned around, facing Devi. Behind her Devi could see table after table filled with people. Furry people. "You know," Melanie said after a moment. "You look like you could use a quiet corner." Devi nodded. "Okay, you go back to the lecture and I'll get Lydia to help you in a minute. Oh, take the menu."

Someone growled as Melanie pushed against his chair, forcing her body around Devi's. "Go on," Melanie said. "They won't bite."

Devi laughed a little and turned, walking swiftly back to the front of the club. Was it a club? She wondered. The walls were all glittering mosaics and paintings of cemetery scenes and otherworldly creatures. Grotesque statues stood silently in the corners blaring speakers were not occupying. There were even some waterfalls gurgling down the walls, the liquid blood red.

She stood by the lecture again. Melanie came after a couple minutes, talking softly to a waitress.

"I saw him! I mean, I think it was him. In the back? That guy, with Talen-"The waitress cut her off. Melanie stopped. "Just be careful, kay? Some people care about you, you know." Devi winced a bit at the familiar sounding words. Melanie nodded goodbye to both of them, pushed the heavy door aside with a grunt, and vanished over the gravel.

"Hey!" the waitress exclaimed. She wasn't horribly cheerful, like a cheerleader, but wholly interested in brushing the odd conversation aside. "My name is Lydia, welcome to The Sacrifice. Please follow me."

Lydia led Devi to the back of the club, past a bar and small stage. Her shiny red devil costume was gaudy, stained, and worn. A sickle hung from a loop at the back of her belt. It banged against the back of her legs, never cutting the skin with its sharp edge.

They walked down a short set of stairs into a room of small tables. Lydia stopped at a table flush against the wall. Devi sat, throwing her coat over the chair across from her.

"That was Melanie," Lydia said, pointing a thumb back towards the front door. "She's not working tonight, obviously. Have a look at the menu. Our specials tonight are..." she paused for a minute, glancing up at the velvet covered ceiling. "Veal... something. Soup, I think. It's called Baby Chunks. And... Dead Caesar Salad, which comes with a choice of the Ides of March or Stabby-Stabby dressing, and... Silence of the Lambs. It's bar-b-que lamb on rye with hot sauce. I'll be right back." Lydia hurried away.

Baby Chunks! Screamed Sickness. That sounds awesome!

"Oh shush," said Devi. "It's only veal. She even said so."

A wave of disappointment coursed through her mind, but she ignored it. Devi glanced through the menu. Bloody Viscera looked good, with maybe some Irish Carbombz to wash it down.

Don't look now, but it's that guy again.

Devi peered over the edge of her menu. The Goth guy from the Mag Lev station was sitting at a table diagonally across the room from her. He was twirling that knife around in his hands. It flashed against the black tablecloth.

"Eeep." The sound lodged in her throat. Her body quickly tensed up, ready for fight or flight, whichever reaction proved necessary first. Memories flickered through her brain. Another man, in another room, with another knife. She cleared her throat. Stop being pathetic, she scolded herself. Devi straightened her back and sat up. The guy glanced over, and his eyes widened when he recognized her. He comically scrambled for the knife in his hands, and then it was gone. He was holding the book again.

"Okayyyy..." Devi rubbed her eyes. It was definitely a book. She shook her head and engrossed herself in the atmosphere of the place.

"Ready?" a distant voice, not one of her own, pulled her back to reality. Lydia stood over her, smiling faintly. "What can I kill for you tonight?" she said in a spooky voice. Devi blinked at her. Lydia laughed. "It's required. Such a silly line. But I said it. So, what would you like?"

"Uh... How's the Bloody Viscera?"

Lydia cringed. "I really, really wouldn't suggest that. It's pork innards fried and mixed with spices and then fried again." Devi took her turn to make a face.

"How about something... oh, I guess I'll take the Dead Caesar Salad."

"Stabby-Stabby or Ides of March?"

Devi glanced at the menu.

"Stabby-Stabby."

"Okay! And to drink?"

"Irish Carbombz?"

"Sounds good." Lydia took the menu.

"Wait-" Devi put her hand down on the table. "You see that guy over there?"

Lydia looked over. "Yeah."

"He, I think. Um. Maybe you're going to think I'm a little crazy, but I think he has a knife." Devi bit her lip.

Wow that was intelligent, using 'think' three times in two sentences.

Shuddup, Sickness.

Lydia's eyebrows cinched together. She looked at Devi thoughtfully. "He's holding a book," she said slowly.

"Yeah, I know. Okay, nevermind." Devi felt stupid. Of course he was holding a book.

Lydia shook her head to dismiss Devi's uncertainty. She looked about to say something, then bit her lip. She knocked on the table absentmindedly.

"The food will be out in a little while, feel free to visit the bar. There will be a show in about fifteen minutes." Lydia turned quickly, but instead of exiting the room, she strode over to the guy.

Oh god, Devi thought. She's gonna tell that guy I'm nuts. How stupid of me. Jeez...

Why do you care what he thinks? Sickness asked, picking at the back of her head, pulling out pictures of a city below a cliff.

I don't. I really don't. I was just acting stupid. I'm... I'm thinking to myself!

Devi cleared her throat loudly and stared at the tablecloth. Lydia had set down a placemat without her noticing. She read about her horoscope.

Five minutes later, silver flashed at the corner of her eye. She peered carefully, carefully, at the guy. Lydia was gone, and he was twirling the knife.

Must be great to be so easily amused, Sickness said haughtily.

A giant butterfly landed on Devi's right shoulder.

"Gah!" she screamed, knocking it off with her fist. She whipped her head up and saw Lydia standing next to her. She was holding the menu in her hand.

Now you're hallucinating.

The words crept around her mind. She must have thought the menu was a butterfly.

How the fuck does that work? Sickness asked.

I don't know-

"Are you okay?" Lydia asked, concerned.

"Um, haha," Devi let out a short burst of nervous laughter. "Know what? I don't think I am. I think I should leave-"she started to get up.

"No, please don't go," said Lydia. "Please, just sit. Your food will be ready soon."

Lydia sounded so genuinely concerned Devi sat back. Lydia moved her coat off the chair and sat across from her. She put the menu down and folded her hands over it.

"You look worse than the Sorority of Vampiresses did when they found out they were two hours late for the local blood drive," she said calmly. Devi severely hoped this wasn't some form of compliment. "Is there something... wrong?"

Lydia waited quietly. Devi's thoughts screamed by.

Why does _she_ care? How did she know? What, does she think she can help? Why are people always bothering me? Why did I ever leave the apartment? Oh yeah, Tenna.

Devi glanced at Lydia, half expecting her to pull off a mask and reveal herself as Tenna. When she didn't, Devi exhaled harshly.

"Yeah. There's something wrong."

**Please review! Thanks.**


	3. Something Wrong

**Thanks to the following for their reviews:**

**Rinny Z, Jade, Oriontheancientone, and LilBlkHeart.**

**Enjoy!**

Lydia turned and grabbed two glasses from the neighboring table. "Your Carbombz," she said, pushing one glass into Devi's hands.

Devi blinked. She hadn't seen the waitress put the drinks down...

It tasted great. Cherry Coke with a hint of vanilla, cloves, and nutmeg, over ice.

"You might be wondering why I asked," Lydia said, taking a sip from her glass.

_Yeah_, Sickness said sarcastically.

Shush.

"Yes, I did," Devi said carefully. "I mean, do you usually take such an interest in your customers?"

Lydia tilted her head, working the knots out of her neck muscles. "Not usually. Most of my customers are... full. They have their little lives, they have their little friends. They have a circle of... how to explain... a circle of comfort. Even the most shallow and pathetic people are basically full." She struggled to find words. "They may not _be_ happy, or feel happiness all the time, but they aren't battling some sort of inner strife." Lydia took another sip. "But you are."

"What tipped you off?"

"You came in alone."

Devi sat back. "That's it? What about that guy?" she pointed at the Goth across the room.

Lydia didn't look at him. "He followed you."

"What?!"

"Oh, don't worry. He's not a stalker or anything. He's the one who figured out what was wrong." Lydia waved him over. "I think you'd benefit from meeting my friend."

_Ooo, I don't like this_, Sickness said suddenly, panicked.

What's wrong with _you_? Devi thought at her. Afraid of some random guy with a knife?

Yes, in fact. And so should you be. What did you expect? Walking into an unfamiliar place at the edge of the city in the middle of the night. You could be invincible right now, but noooo... you had to ignore me.

Shut up!

See! Like just now, ignoring me. And taking my eyes out. How impolite.

Shut up!

Devi squeezed her eyes shut hard.

"I won't bite."

The voice sounded slightly amused, tinged at the edges with an unfamiliar accent.

She peeked out of one eye. The guy sat down next to her, smelling faintly of... she couldn't quite decide. The smell reminded her of nighttime, though. Something running fast, wind brushing against skin.

"Devi," the waitress said softly. "It's okay, really. Open your eyes."

She did. "I never told you my name," she said coolly.

Lydia glanced at the guy. "Devi, this is Trochee. Trochee, Devi."

He nodded at her, smiling. The numerous piercings in his face glinted in the soft light.

"This is way too creepy," Devi said, rising from her chair again.

_I agree. Out! Get out_, Sickness implored.

"Sit," Trochee said, grabbing her hands in his. She stood still, unable to remove herself from his grasp.

Lydia looked up with imploring eyes. "We only want to help," she whispered. "Please, not everyone in the world is bad. We only want to help."

"Help what?" Devi said, her voice cracking with fear. "What do you know about me? Let go!"

Oh my god I'm gonna die, Devi thought, panicked. They're crazy, they're going to kill me. I have to get out.

"That's not your voice, Devi," Trochee said. "Listen very hard, that's not you."

What is he talking about?

"Let go!" Devi tried ripping her hands from his, but he was too strong.

He's gonna kill me! Run! Get out!

"That's not you," he said again. "Listen carefully, that's not you."

What the fuck is he talking about? Get out!

Her mind focused on one thing- escape. The world around her, though, blurred. Lydia stood up way too fast, grabbing her shoulders.

They're gonna eat me!

"What's its name?" Lydia asked, the question slurring with the hazy movements of her lips.

"I don't know, it's really lodged in there." Trochee crossed Devi's arms in front of her. She squirmed her shoulders.

Get the hell out of here, Devi! She thought to herself. They're gonna eat you, or something. You got to get out!

Where's Sickness? The back of her mind wondered fleetingly.

"There!"

Get out! Kick him! You've seen enough karate movies-

"I saw it, hold on-"

What are they going to do with my body?

"Holy hell! You should-"

"should see-"

"should see the-"

"the guy she got it-"

"got it from-"

The world was spinning. Devi's vision went black around the edges.

"She's flipping out!"

I'm never going to a club again. I'm never leaving my house again. I-

"got it from-"

I was almost there!

Devi's thought twisted into confusion. What am I thinking? What's going on?

I was almost there! You halted, you stopped me, but you didn't destroy me!

"I see it-"

"see it-"

"it's there-"

"Just a little longer," Lydia's voice echoed.

I was just minding my own business and now I have to leave!

Devi's mind split into two.

_Dammit, Devi!_

Sickness?

_You had to go OUT, didn't you?!_

What the hell is going on?

"Almost there-"

Almost fused myself to you! You forced me inside. I started work anew, but you had to go and-

"Shit! It's stronger than-"

"stronger than-"

"than she is-"

What? No!

He's not wrong! You were offered my greatness once, and this is a second offer! No one EVER gets a second offer!

I'm stronger!

I've taken over your mind, you know, I'm inside. You even put me here yourself- 

"It's lying, Devi! Like a curse- it'll only work if you believe it!"

I hear Lydia. I hear Lydia.

Devi! I'm in you! Ha ha ha! You can take my eyes, but I'll always have yours! 

"Don't listen-"

"listen-"

"not you-"

Oh, I know that's not me, Devi thought. That's Sickness. I knew she was here. You didn't know? Wait, you're some random guy I just met-

Fuck!

Devi felt Sickness scrambling, fumbling for a place to sink her claws in. Another part of her head to dig into.

You can't have me! I beat you once, and I had to live with you, and now-

"That's right!" Trochee's voice seemed less slurred. "You can banish her-"

Don't listen to him!

"Hold on, Devi!" Lydia tossed her some kind of mental rope, thick, warm, alive. Devi grabbed it in her mind. "We need to pull you out-"

Nooo! Don't touch that! You can have it all, Devi! All those things I said before, and more! I swear!

NEVER!

Devi felt something enormous pulling at her. The room, the faces, everything went black. She felt like she was being pulled out of her own body, inside-out, backwards. Everything was wrong. Everything was new. Everything was black.


	4. The Sacrifice

**Thanks to Rinny Z for reviewing.**

**Enjoy the last chapter!**

"Devi?"

Someone was touching her face with a cold cloth. Devi groaned, squinching her eyes shut.

Wait a minute...

I'm alone!

All alone!

She paused, venturing forth in her mind.

Sickness...?

Nothing.

I'm alone! I'm me!

"I'm alone!" she woke herself up.

Lydia and Trochee were crouching around her.

"Something to drink?" Lydia offered her a glass.

Trochee pulled her up. Devi stood carefully, sipping the drink.

Lydia watched her carefully, then smiled. Trochee did, too.

"Uh..." Devi didn't know what to say.

Lydia squealed and hugged her. "You did it!" she said. "Sickness is gone!"

"Oh, I know. I, uh." Devi still didn't know what to say.

"It's okay," Lydia said. "Don't be embarrassed. Sit. Relax. You are your own."

"Huh." Devi sat, sipping her drink. Another waitress stalked up.

"You know, Lydia," she said snottily. "It's not like we need you or anything. Greasy Jim's gonna fire your ass if you don't get back in the kitchen." She slammed Devi's salad onto the table and stomped away.

Lydia gave Devi a quick glance that said sorry-I-gotta-go and talk-to-Trochee all in one. She left.

Trochee sat across from Devi. She picked at the salad with her fork.

"So... do you know everything about me, like those telepathic people in the movies do when they go scurrying around in other people's heads?"

"Nope," Trochee pulled the book out of his jacket.

"How did you know about Sickness?"

He placed the book on the table. "I felt it. Saw it, actually. As a nasty ring around your head, turning black when it talked to you."

Devi could not believe how hungry she was. Between forkfuls of food, she asked, "Is this your day job, or something?"

Trochee laughed. "Day job? No, only at night. And I don't get paid, either." He waved his hand over the book. It flashed silver. It was a knife.

Devi's eyes bulged. "I KNEW it! I wasn't just going crazy! Wait, I was crazy, I guess-"she shoved more salad into her mouth. The dressing was good.

"I have Talent," he said, shrugging. "What you see is not always what is actually there."

She nodded expressively.

"But before you ask more questions, know this," he said, leaning forward. "You are free now. You have to find something to do with yourself, something that proves what I did wasn't without reason. Don't dwell on the past, use your art to do something great."

"I get a life lesson with the meal?" she asked.

"Yes." He tossed the knife around. "For free. Your creativity will return as soon as you are inspired. Live off of what you love."

"What did you do with... it?"

Trochee caught the knife and twirled it in his hands. "Destroyed the boundaries of its essence, thereby allowing me to feed off it and its energy source."

"Okay." Devi ate the rest of her salad in silence. Lydia stopped by again, refilling her drink.

"Do you have... Talent?" Devi asked her.

Lydia smiled. The menu in her hand shuddered, and a giant black and blue butterfly appeared.

"Cool."

Lydia let go of it, and it flew out of the room.

"Welcome to The Sacrifice."

**All done. Thanks for reading! Please review. :D**


End file.
